Hey Jude
Hey Jude ist ein Song aus der zweiten Episode der fünften Staffel, Tina in the Sky with Diamonds, und wird von Blaine, Kitty, Sam und Tina mit den New Directions gesungen. Nachdem Tina zur Abschlussballkönigin gewählt und mit einem Eimer Slushie übergossen wurde, geht sie gedemütigt in den Chorraum, wo sie die New Directions vorfinden. Als sie Anstalten macht, nach Hause zu gehen, unterbreitet Blaine ihr zwei Möglilchkeiten, nämlich zum Einen, dass sie sie fahren werden oder zum Anderen, dass sie sie sauber machen, damit sie wieder zurück gehen und sich krönen lassen kann. Tina entscheidet sich für Letzteres, worauf der Song anfängt. Sie wird von den Mädchen sauber gemacht und wieder hergerichtet. Dabei bekommt sie Kittys Kleid, während Sam ihr ihre Krone und Ryder ihr Bouqet gibt. Die New Directions gehen gemeinsam zurück auf den Ball, wo Tina auf die Bühne geht und ihre Krone akzeptiert, während die anderen für sie jubeln. Das Original stammt von The Beatles aus dem Jahr 1968. Lyrics Blaine: Hey Jude, don't make it bad Take a sad song and make it better Remember to let her into your heart Then you can start to make it better Blaine und Kitty: Hey Jude, don't be afraid You were made to go out and get her The minute you let her under your skin Then you begin to make it better Sam: And anytime you feel the pain Hey Jude, refrain Don't carry the world upon your shoulders For well you know that it's a fool Who plays it cool By making his world a little colder Sam mit New Directions: Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah Blaine (New Directions): Hey Jude, don't let me down You have found her, now go and get her (Let it out and let it in) Remember (Hey Jude) to let her into your heart Blaine mit New Directions: Then you can start to make it better Sam und Tina (mit New Directions): So let it out and let it in, Hey Jude, begin You're waiting for someone to perform with And don't you know that it's just you, Hey Jude, you'll do The movement you need is on your shoulder (Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah) Yeah Blaine, Kitty, Sam und Tina mit New Directions (Blaine): Hey Jude, don't make it bad Take a sad song and make it better Remember to let her under your skin Then you'll begin to make it better Kitty, Sam und Tina (Blaine): Better, better, better, better, better, better (Oh, better, Jude!) (Sam: Yeah!) (Kitty: Ooh!) (Aww! Whoa! Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!) Sam mit New Directions: Nah nah nah (und Kitty: Nah nah nah nah) Kitty und Sam mit New Directions (Blaine): Nah nah nah nah, hey Jude Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah Nah nah nah nah, hey Jude (Jude, Jude, hey Jude, hey Jude, hey Jude, hey Jude, hey Jude Aw aw!) Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah (Wooh! Nah, nah, nah) Nah nah nah nah, hey Jude (Jude, Jude, Jude, Jude, Jude) Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Nah nah nah nah, hey Jude (Yeah, you know you can make it Jude, Jude you're not gonna break it, yeah!) Sam mit New Directions (Blaine): Nah nah nah (Don't make it bad, Jude) Nah nah nah nah (Kitty: Nah nah nah nah) (Take a sad song and make it better) Nah nah nah nah (Kitty: Nah nah nah nah) Kitty und Sam mit New Directions (Blaine): Hey Jude (Jude, hey Jude, yeah, yeah, yeah!) Sam mit New Directions (Blaine): Nah nah nah (Wooh! Jude) Nah nah nah nah, (Kitty: Nah nah nah nah) (Yeah) Nah nah nah nah (Kitty: Nah nah nah nah) Kitty und Sam mit New Directions (Blaine): Hey Jude (Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah!) Sam mit New Directions (Blaine): Nah nah nah (Hey, yeah) Nah nah nah nah (Kitty: Nah nah nah nah) (Hey, yeah, yeah) Nah nah nah nah (Kitty: Nah nah nah nah) Kitty und Sam mit New Directions (Blaine): Hey Jude (Now Jude, Jude, Jude, Jude, Jude, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!) Sam mit New Directions (Blaine): Nah nah nah Nah nah nah nah (Kitty: Nah nah nah nah) (Whoa! Yeah, yeah, yeah) Nah nah nah nah (Kitty: Nah nah nah nah) Blaine mit Kitty, Sam, Tina und New Directions: Hey Jude Trivia *Dianna Agron startete ein Video von sich selbst, wie sie den Song bei You Me & Charlie sang. **Sie sang ihn außerdem 2012 mit zwei ihrer Fans auf dem Giffoni Film Festival. *Der Song dauert im Original um die sieben Minuten, in der Folge wurde er auf drei gekürzt. Fehler *Bevor der Song endet, hört Marley auf zu klatschen und senkt ihre Arme, aber in der nächsten Einstellung klatscht sie wieder glücklich. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 5 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Blaine Anderson Kategorie:Solos von Tina Cohen-Chang Kategorie:Solos von Sam Evans Kategorie:Solos von Kitty Wilde